Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{r}7 \\ 4 \\ 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 4 & 8\end{array}\right]$